Uta no romance first chance
by Peoplesuckalot
Summary: Otoya now 19, decided to take a stroll one night to clear his head, yeah he managed to become an idol but, he felt as if he was missing something. He had long gotten over his love for Nanami seeing as it was just a phase he was going through denying the fact he actually liked men. He wondered if his friends would still accept him even if they knew this. Gotta read to know.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmph!" A muffled scream left the crimson haired teen as he was roughly groped from behind by the unknown aslant. His wrists were tied together with his red scarf that he had wore that night while his shirt was ripped off his body left in shred only pieces of it still hanging to him as he was shoved face first into the wall in front of him, his pants already having been yanked off, thrown aside into a puddle of water, while his underwear was torn from him. Inside of his mouth was the tattered remants of his shirt placed there to keep him silent.

Otoya gave a gasp as his nipples were toyed with by cold hands. The noises he were making sounded like grunts. The man that was hovered over him was defidantly much larger and stronger then he was. That much was evident so was the large bulge that was pressing against his bottom. Otoya squirmed tears trailing down his cheeks, he could feel the large hands travel down his body caressing his hips as if to savor the moment. "You can't escape me, Otoya Ittoki."

The teen gave a shiver feeling the hot breathe against his ear as the man spoke in a deep husky voice, Ittoki could feel his heart beat speed up in fright wondering what the man had in store for him. He was really frightened but temporarily the fear left him instead being replaced with pain feeling two finger enter him from behind. The taller of the two seemed to take note of the reaction only letting out a chuckle. The stranger behind Ittoki kept a firm grip on one of the redheads hips making sure he didn't try to get away as he began to stretch him, Otoya could feel his heart beat inside his ears as he clenched his eye's shut from pain, if the shirt wasn't in his mouth he would have been grounding his teeth yelling out.

"Ngh!" He gave a low whimper before a brief moment of relief over took him once the fingers were pulled out of him. That moment of relief did't last long once he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Otoya shook his head trying to squirm his was out of the tallers grip only to flinched once the other male tighten his grip onto his hip. "Calm down." Was the order the male gave in a gruff tone obviously not pleased that Otoya was attempting to try and get away from him. "Mmmmmmm!" He began to tremble as more tears trailed down his flesh as he felt the tip of a rather large member press at his entrance, soon he let out a muffled scream into the fabric within his mouth as he was entered in one thrust.

He could feel something inside himself rip. Crimson eye's were wide from pain as his body continued to tremble uncontrollably. Scarlet running down his legs as the gruff man didn't make another move seeming as if he was taking a moment to enjoy the tight heat that surrounded his thick remember. Ittoki could feel dreads touch his shoulder as a warm forehead touched his shoulder. He couldn't turn his head that much to see the man behind him but he his body ached to much for him to crane his neck to look at him. The tallers male arms moved to wrap around the slender waist holding him close to himself after a few moments he pulled out thrusting back in. Otoya was surprised that he was given a bit of time to adjust but not enough when that man pulled out thrusting back into him at first the pace began slowly, during the slow pace Ittoki began to get us to the feeling of being filled, Ittoki's face was flushed as he released quiet moans, soon the shirt within his mouth was removed allowing him to voice his pleasure. After awhile the pace began to speed up, his thrust going deeper and faster as he searched for a certain special spot.

Ittoki hated the fact that he was beginning to enjoy this, he could feel his previously flat member start to swell, his body felt hot, like he was on fire. "I see someone is beginning to enjoy themselves. You'll enjoy it even more when I find it." Ittoki faintly wondered what 'it' was but that thought was soon interrupted by the tip of the member brushed against something that sent waves of pleasure through out the redheads body causing a loud moan to erupt from him as he tossed his head back in pleasure. He could hear a chuckle come from the person behind him. "P-please d-do that again." He whimpered out his wish being granted as his prostate was continuously abused by the hard cock inside of him. Drool made its way down the youngers chin as he was being pounded into from behind his body moving up the wall with each thrust.

Luckily it wasn't a jagged building. "A-ahhh!" He moaned out as he arched back against the broad chest behind him, those large hands moving up his body to toy with the pink nubs pinching and pulling. Their bodies becoming glistened with sweat as they fucked in the alleyway, the stimulation of from his chest and ass was becoming overwhelming to him. One of the hands on his chest came down slowly sliding down his chest to his stomach moving even lower and lower. "A-ahhhhh! Ahhhh!" Ittoki's body jerked as he felt his member get grabbed firmly beginning to be stroked in time with the thrusting. His body quivered as it was getting pounded into the wall in front of him he couldn't believe that feeling such intense pleasure was possible. Ittoki felt a coiling feeling within the pit of his stomach. He knew what this feeling was seeing as he wasn't a stranger to nights alone with his hand. But it was something about feeling anothers hand on him that turned him on even more then he would like to admit.

"I-i'm so c-close." He managed to stutter out feeling himself ready to come. The man behind him speed up his strokes his thumb smearing the precum around the head as he made sure to pay extra attention to the member obviously wanting the teen to be the first to reach climax. Ittoki couldn't handle much more feeling himself about to burst . "Nghhhh! Haaaaah!" Otoya let out a loud choked scream of pleasure as he came into the hand that was stroking him and onto the wall in front of him. He could hear low grunts feeling himself tighten around the large member member inside him. After a few more wild thrusts from the man behind him he felt warm hot liquid enter him it stung a bit but his mind was lost in the after glow of an intense climax he panted. Otoya could feel the grip on him lessen, the member inside of him slowly pulling out. Otoya was to weak to support himself so he collapsed to the cold ground laying there as his body began to cool off. The man over him watched the sight fixing his own clothing as he did so.

For a brief moment before he lost consciousness Otoya could briefly make out a large figure. The man stepped into the light of a street light that lite the empty alley way only dimly, he could make out a cold expression and dark skin. The man seemed to be dressed in casual clothing like jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt and a black hoodie, is dread locks tied back into a ponytail only a few hanging by his back. He wore a cold unwavered look as he glanced down at the body he had just claimed. "You belong to me now." He said coldly, with those five words spoken, Otoya allowed for the warm darkness to take over him as he slipped into a dreamless rest. The man hovered over the unconscious boy, hazel eye's staring down at him before he removed his jacket wrapping it around the teen, then picking him up into his arms carrying him to the waiting car that had been there since the start of it all. He placed the boy inside the car before getting in himself. Once he was inside the car drove off into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sun rays leaked through the silk curtains into the darkened apartment bedroom causing the lump in the bed to stir, scarlet eyes opening slowly before an arm moved to shield said eyes from the light. Otoya eyes widen as the events of what happened last night hit him harder than a wall made of bricks causing the redhead to sit up quickly regretting his decision as he felt sharp pain go through his body, memories of last night continued to flood his mind, Otoya didn't know how to react to the situation he found himself in. "What the..." He muttered to himself eye's searching the room for his attacker. "He must have left. Now is my chance to get away while I still can!"

That was when he took notice of his clothing he was wearing, he was wearing a large shirt that didn't exactly fit his small slender frame well, it exposed his shoulder and reached down to his knees. "T-this guy is huge..." He stuttered out lifting his hands up seeing the sleeves covered both of his hands pass the finger tips. 'I don't have time to be thinking of how big he is I need to get out of here." Otoya slung his legs over the edge of the bed pulling the covers from over himself, he made sure his feet touched the ground before he stood up, his legs wobbled as he did causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"Ow..." He moved a hand to rub the sole of his back. "This won't be as easy as I hoped…" Crimson eye's caught sight of a pill bottle that sat on the bedside table. "Pain pills.." He read the label out loud immediately picking up the bottle also now noticing the glass of water that was there. He could only assume that they were left for him. He thought for a moment hesitant to take the pills wondering if there was something in them or not, soon he conceded defeat taking out two pain pills setting the bottle back onto the bedside table now picking up the glass of water, he took the pills leaving a now half empty glass on the stand.

Otoya crawled over to the wall slowly using it as support to lift himself up onto his feet. He slowly made his way out of the bedroom into the hall beginning to wonder about in search of an escape route, he tried every window he could find in the apartment, no luck. Then he tried the doors still nothing till finally he gave up in his endeavors of escaping from the apartment. If the doors and windows were so tightly secure then what's the point in attempting to escape. Otoya looking around the apartment could see that the phones had also been removed that including his own cellphone. "Ugh..What am I going to do..?" He said more to himself then anything as he walked throughout the apartment casually now seeing as the pain had left him no longer giving him a limp for now. He could still faintly feel a dull pain but did his best to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Otoya's attacker was walking into a building heading straight for the elevator not wanting to deal with anyone there. "Cain!" The male let out a groan at hearing his name being called and the doors to the elevator being stopped before the doors could be closed completely be a familiar pale hand. "Mikaza..Why are you even here?" Cain questioned looking at the little idol as he entered the elevator looking up towards the taller with a worried look. That was not natural to see Mikaza worried. "Where did you go..?" He questioned quietly watching as Cain clicked a button to which floor. "Home." Was the simple response that he received. Mikaza, Camus, Ran-Ran, and the one Cain had taken to calling a pain in the ass. Had went out for drinks, Mikaza being kind enough to invite him along,<p>

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"So..How do you know Mikaza?" Camus asked as soon as the shorter had left to go to the restroom. Cain idly raised a brow at this wondering why Camus wanted to know so suddenly, though he figured Mikaza would have told them himself, he really didn't want to travel back in time to tell a old story that needs to be left alone but apparently life had it out for him. "Mikaza and I met years ago. Just until recently. We met once again He hasn't changed much since the last I saw him."

Camus didn't know if that was compliment or not more than likely not. In honesty Cain was wondering why Camus was even trying to squeeze a bit of information out of him about himself and Mikaza. "We were friends for a very long time and still are." Reiji nodded with a smile at this now interested in the two's conversation thought it showed on his face that he was a bit drunk. "Hey! Cainchii! Ai-Ai seems to be really close to you!" Out of the corner of Cain's eye he could have sworn he just saw Camus give a twitch at hearing that. 'Ah, so that's it. He likes little Kaza.' A grin formed onto the slightly younger males lips at the catching the attention of Reiji, to naïve at the moment to notice the little twitch.

"Kaza and I have always been close. I was there when he was first introduced into the world as Mikaza Ai." Cain debating with himself whether or not to make Camus suffer a bit but, he decided not to know that the blue eyed idol had a thing for Camus though in honesty he couldn't see why he liked him. It actually made Cain sick to think about the two getting together in that way seeing as Mikaza was like his little brother in away. "Reiji..Why don't you go order us another round?" The brownhaired idol nodded hopping to go do as he was told wobbling a bit as he walked nearly falling over a few times as he did so. "Instead of trying to get information out of me about me and Kaza's relationship why don't you tell him how you feel?" From then on the night went down hill with Camus denying that he like the shorter.

Though it was evident on his face that he did. During the course of the night a fight broke out between Cain and Camus resulting in Cain leaving that night earlier then expected. "If it's about Camus I had a stern talk with him. He will apologize for what he did today." The shorter said as the elevators doors 'dinged' then opened, Cain lead the way out the littler following close behind him. "No, its not about Camus it's more about you then anything. You should just tell Camus that you wanna basically fuck his brains out, its obvious thats what he wants to do with you." He spoke rather bluntly ignoring the little blush that he knew would appear on Mikaza's face. "Could you at least try not to be so blunt..." He muttered stopping for a moment within the quiet hall that Cain had lead them in. "What if..." The raven stopped turning to look at the little idol. "No more what ifs. You'll never know unless you try." With that said Cain walked off leaving Mikaza to his thoughts.

About six hours of being locked within the apartment the redhead had began to make himself at home now sitting on the couch watching tv while stuffing his face, he figured if he was going to be there for so long no point in starving himself, he couldn't just not eat though it was hard for him to eat seeing as he was fearing that the man that attacked him might walk through that door at any moment. "This is horrible.." He said lowly taking another bite of the sandwich he had made. "What am I going to do...?" He placed the half eaten sandwich down.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" A deep voice said as the door to the front door opened. Cain walked through the door having spent all of his day with Mikaza at the agency that the idol decided to go to visit someone. "I know you're awake so show yourself." He spoke loud and clearly walking into the apartment fully, Cain was annoyed to say the least. He knew he would have to deal with this at some point in the day though he did already declare that the boy was his since last night. Cain shut the door making sure to lock it behind himself. Otoya could feel his breath catch in his throat fear coursing through him as he did so. He was beyond scared at this point. What was going to happen to him now..? Will he live to see his friends again..? Maybe he was over thinking but he didn't know what else to do.<p> 


End file.
